Untying the Knot
by geekyamianmad.4
Summary: Lucy has been acting strange lately. Natsu and Happy investigate - what does this wedding mean! I suck at summaries. Read and review! Please, I beg of you lol :3 Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Someday I will, but today is not the day, unfortunately. :3


"Happy, is it me or does Lucy seem different tonight?" Natsu remarked to his flying, talking, and blue cat. He watched his petite, blond best friend who was cheerfully humming from the other side the room.

"I think something's up, Natsu. She normally doesn't hum a song by her most hated artist." Happy replied in between bites of his grilled fish. Smelling the delicious scent of Happy's food, Lucy turned around and greeted them with a hearty good evening. She left the request board she was perusing and joined the salmon-haired Natsu and his pet cat at the table.

Natsu ate a huge chunk of his flaming chicken. "What's up, Lucy? You look really excited."

Taking a deep breath, Lucy launched into a monologue. "I'm just really excited for tomorrow! I can't really tell you but it's a big, big event. It's going to be so fun and memorable! Oh by the way, leave me alone tonight. That means no barging into my house anytime you want to eat. I need my beauty sleep. Got it?" Huffing, Lucy added, "And don't follow me. I know the sound of you footsteps."

"Don't tell me there's a festival tomorrow?!" _Yes, free food!_ Natsu loved festival food more than anything in the world. Except for one thing, though he didn't realize it yet. Happy chimed in, "Really? More fish for me!" Both guys started counting off what foods to eat.

"Hold it. I didn't say anything about a festival. And I told you guys I can't tell you." Lucy blushingly glanced at the clock and said, "It's getting late. Bye!" She was gone in a flash.

"Happy, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Aye, sir! Let's follow Lucy."

* * *

Standing outside her house in Magnolia Town, Lucy felt the balmy evening breeze gently lull her to sleep. It was the perfect night to relax and unwind by her self. _I can beautify myself and with Natsu and Happy gone, no one eats behind my back. A double win situation!_ Lucy thought.

Checking her surroundings, Lucy opened the door slowly. Coast's clear. She listened for sounds of breathing and heard only silence. Feeling giddy with anticipation, she jumped onto her bed. CRUNCH!

Meanwhile, Natsu wasn't feeling too good. "Happy, I'll never ride a boat again." He promptly leaned over and puked his dinner.

"Shh, Lucy didn't expect us to use a boat because of your motion sickness." Happy started soundlessly flying towards Lucy's house.

"I'm going home first. Just tell me first thing tomorrow morning."

"Aye, sir!"

With Natsu gone, Happy was leaning against the window when a sonic scream echoed around the house.

"Oh no, the dress!" Lucy felt tears welling up. She had forgotten that she had left the dress on the bed this morning. It now looked shabby with wrinkles from her jump. _What do I do? It's tomorrow! _"The wedding will get ruined because of me, argh!" Lucy chided herself. _I said my thoughts out loud. Someone might hear me._

Happy couldn't believe his ears. _A wedding?! I'm proud to be an Exceed with excellent hearing but I guess I heard it wrong. _He turned around, focused on the glass and saw a…

"…wedding dress! The wedding dress is ruined, Loki. Now we can't wear matching clothes. I'm so sorry." Lucy felt big, fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It's okay. I can get you a new dress, darling." Loki reassured her through the phone. Inwardly, Lucy felt a little discomfited by the endearment. "You need your rest. Don't bother with your nightly routine; you're already beautiful. Good night, lovely."

"Good night, Loki. See you very soon."

_Lucy's getting married to Loki?! And she wouldn't tell us!_ Right then and there, Happy wanted to march into the blonde's room. Then he remembered he was spying on Lucy.

* * *

The sun shined brightly over Magnolia with clear, blue skies. Natsu had especially woken up early to hear the cat's report. "Happy, wake up. So what's Lucy's big secret?" Without waiting for a reply, "I still think she's hiding that there's a festival with free food." Laughing maniacally, "The look on her face when she sees us eating everything will be priceless!"

"Natsu, Lucy is getting married to Loki today." Happy, being the cowardly cat that he sometimes was, had revealed everything before he lost his courage.

"A wedding still has lots of food right? Hahaha, she was hiding food from us after-WHAT!" Natsu stood still as a statue, as it dawned on him. In a small voice he said, "And she didn't tell us. I thought..." He felt betrayed. _How could she,_ he thought, _after all the fun we had together, she wouldn't let us know?_ "Who was the guy again, Happy?" But the cat was nowhere in sight. "Happy? Do you want flying fish for breakfast, it very delicious." Natsu said threateningly.

Flying fish is the grossest fish a cat can eat. According to Happy, it tastes worse than pee, urine, and puke combined. (A/N: I made that up. LOL) "Loki. Lucy's getting married to that womanizer." Happy had hidden himself because he knew what was coming next.

"LOKI?! Are you serious? We have to stop that wedding. Let's go, Happy!" Natsu hurried to change out of his pajamas. He didn't like it_. If Lucy gets married, she might disappear from my life forever._

"But Natsu, do we know where the wedding is?

"Oh, right."

* * *

Lucy felt nervous and excited. Loki had found a new dress much more beautiful than the first one. Everything was going according to plan. Most of all, it felt magical to have a beach wedding.

"Smile for the camera!" Erza, Lucy's red-headed friend, commanded. Despite being known as a warrior woman, she really had a soft spot for girly and cute things.

Lucy smiled her brightest but she still felt a little sad. _Natsu won't be here to watch me. I hope he won't know about this. It's so embarrassing! _

"Lucy, let's go. It's about to start." Erza captured every moment with her camera.

* * *

Natsu was feeling unwell again. After asking numerous locals, they learned that a wedding was taking place on a small private island. He had to deal with motion sickness along with a strange sensation in his chest. _I wonder what this really is. I've never felt anything like this before. I guess I'm getting too fired up._

Later on, they arrived unceremoniously. "We're here, Natsu - it's amazing!" Indeed, the island was paradise. It was overflowing with beautiful wildlife. Not far from the dock was a villa where a white-veiled ceremony was taking place against a beautiful sunset. The blonde bride looked radiant as a groom with too much hair gel leaned down to kiss her. _A blonde woman = Lucy._ _LUCY!_

"STOP." Natsu's voice rang out. Time seemed to slow down. Everybody froze. Totally unprepared, he continued "Every one, listen to what I have to say. I won't allow this wedding to continue. No way am I letting the most important person in my life to marry a jerk like him. Yes, Lucy, you are very important to me. Ever since we started being partners in our first mission, I realized that I wouldn't be who I am today without you. We have gone through so many adventures and made memories together as best friends, _nakama_. And right now I realize that I want more…"

"More, Natsu wants more in our relationship?" Lucy's heart was pounding so fast, it was a miracle she was still alive. She never imagined that her childish best friend would be able to read all the feelings she harbored for him. He was a stranger to love just like her, but his speech showed he wasn't as dense as she thought.

Natsu continued, "Together with Happy, we can be a family, Lucy." With those words, Lucy's heart beat even faster. With a wide grin, he finished his speech, "Since Happy already has a 'mom', Lisanna, you will be Happy's adoptive mom, Lucy! Would you like that?"

Or maybe Natsu wasn't smart enough then. _He just wants to pretend that I'm his cat's adoptive mom. What are we, children?_ Lucy felt crestfallen. She thought he was confessing for real. _I guess I expected too much. One day, my feelings will reach him._

Erza was none too pleased too. "You idiot, you just destroyed my entry for My Dream Wedding Contest!" Natsu cowered in Erza's murderous expression. "I wanted to shoot it in one take to impress the judges. Do you know how much this island's rent costs? I only had today to film their kiss against the sunset!" She started to chase them around the island.

* * *

"Role-play? It was just make-believe?" Happy and Natsu said in unison with incredulous expressions, which was miraculous considering their battered faces. "We were worried for Lucy because of a role-play?!"

"Natsu, it was just a pretend wedding." Lucy clarified. "Anyway, thanks for worrying about me. I really appreciate it." She smiled, "Let's go home now."

"But where did Loki go?"

"He left during your speech." Erza replied, gesturing to a rented boat, "Hop in."

On the way back, Lucy was attending to the sleeping Natsu, when she heard him mumble, "Lucy, I realized I liked you on the way here." Natsu held out his hand. "I'm too scared to say I like you." The boat rocking back and forth, Lucy whispered as she fell asleep, their hands entwined, "I like you too."

* * *

Author's Note: If you're wondering why the characters seem a little OOC; I actually wrote this for my cliché short story homework in English class. And my teacher had no clue about Fairy Tail so I introduced them a bit and changed their personalities a bit too :3 This is my first story to be published so I appreciate any constructive criticisms. Thank you for reading!


End file.
